Klarion, the Witch Boy
Klarion the Witch-Boy is a DC Comics character originally created by Jack Kirby.' ' Personality Described as something like "Peter Pan mixed with The Crucible", Klarion is a mischievous, troublesome imp from another reality. He's a natural explorer and troublemaker, liking nothing better than to push the rules of both society and reality. Klarion has a flare for the dramatic, announcing himself as "Klarion, the (bumbumBUM!) Witch-Boy!" and insisting others address him as such. In many ways, Klarion is the direct opposite of Raven, viewing the world with loud, child-like enthusiasm instead of pessimism. He is not nearly as restrained with his powers and seems to forget they are unusual in this world. This makes him a hazard to all around him. When he does not get his way, Klarion often throws devastating magical tantrums. His best friend in the whole world is Teekl, his familiar, with whom he shares a deep bond. Klarion will protect Teekl at all costs, viciously attacking anything that tries to harm her and turning on friend and enemy alike if she's in danger. It is very difficult for Klarion to function without Teekl, making her the greatest means of controlling the pint-sized warlock. History Much of Klarion's personal history is unknown. He is from a place called 'Limbo Town', an underground society that resembles a perverted version of Puritania where everyone has magical powers and NOT being a witch is a crime. Klarion chafed under the strict rules of Limbo Town and escaped to the surface world seeking adventure, with only his pet cat/familiar Teekl for company. At some point prior to the series, Klarion crossed paths with Robin and the two became friends. That is to say, Klarion considers Robin to be his friend and Robin considers Klarion to be an annoying kid that follows him around... Appearance in the series-proper-- Under Development. Powers & Abilities Klarion is a practitioner of the dark arts, gifted with huge magic potential. While he is still a child, Klarion is extremely skilled in the use of magic and knows several advanced spells. His familiar Teekl also has limited magical abilities. Abilities *Curses *Dark Energy Blasts *Death Sense *Horigal Form *Illusion Casting *Necromancy *Power Augmentation *Psychic Link to familiar (can see/hear/smell through Teekl's senses; limited telepathy) *Reality Warper *Shapeshifting (Teekl can change into a Cat-Woman) *Sorcery (general) *Summoning *Telekinesis Weaknesses *Cannot always control his powers *Cannot undo Horigal Form without help *Cannot be separated long periods from Teekl *Lacks knowledge of non-magical world *Has the normal weaknesses of a ten-year-old boy Items *Submissionary's Rod—a cruciform that allows control over dead flesh; channels magic Sources *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Klarion_Bleak_(New_Earth) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klarion_the_Witch_Boy *http://www.comicvine.com/klarion/29-11976/ *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=klarion2 *http://www.barbelith.com/faq/index.php/Klarion Notes Klarion the Witch-Boy has enjoyed a long, if not obscure, comic history. This version of Klarion is not directly related to any particular comic or cartoon incarnation, though he does draw stylistic influence from both Peter David and Grant Morrison versions. As such, he is a purely fanon creation for Teen Titans. Trivia *Klarion's favourite ice-cream flavour is strawberry. *Klarion's favourite book series is “The Adventures of Ebeneezer Badde in the Worlds Above”. *Teekl is female. *Klarion's friendship with Robin and the events of the episode can be seen be seen a reference to Robin #158' 'and 'Batgirl #18'. *Clothing-wise, Klarion's outfit is a modified version of David's school-boy jacket-and-shorts. This redesign primarily involves: the oversized white cuffs from Kirby's model; the colouring, hosiery, and doublet-flare on the jacket from Morrison's design; and the removal of the bow-tie from David's design. *Voiced by Dennis' VA from the 2009 "Dennis & Gnasher" cartoon. *This is the third animated incarnation of Klarion (if you discount Cartoon Monsoon). His first animated appearance was in the series New Batman Adventures, in which he was also depicted as a spoiled human boy who dabbled in witchcraft. His second animated appearance was in the series Young Justice, in which he was still a bratty sociopath but had been upgraded to a "Lord of Chaos" and was a much more deadly threat. Interestingly, this version is the only one that takes primary inspiration from the Grant Morrison version rather the original Kirby. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Other Category:Kid Category:Articles with canon converted into fanon material Category:Heroes